UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by BloddyDemon
Summary: NICO DEBERÁ EMPEZAR A TOMAR RESPONSABILIDADES Y PREOCUPARSE DE COSAS REALMENTE IMPORTANTES TRAS UNA DISCUSIÓN. ONE SHORT


Nico despertó por la luz del sol que entraba en su nido, abrió sus ojos castaños para observar a una hembra de canario albino tumbada junto a él que aún seguía dormida. Nico se levantó y salió hasta la copa del árbol para agarrar un trozo de mango lo suficientemente grande para él y su compañera. Usó su sombrero para romper la sujeción de la fruta con el árbol y se lo llevó hasta la entrada del nido. – Buenos días Nico…- saludó la hembra dando un ligero bostezo. Nico sonrió- Buenos días Abie.- saludó Nico a su novia viendo cómo se abrían sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules como zafiros- Hola cariño- dijo ella con una voz melosa, depositando un beso en la mejilla del canario, y se levantó lentamente y se arregló un poco las plumas del cuerpo y apoyó sus alas en su abultado estómago.- Gracias por el desayuno Nico.- sonrió Abie cogiendo unos arándanos y comiéndolos lentamente- ¿adónde vas?- preguntó Abie al ver que Nico se marchaba.- Al club, me gustaría ir por última vez antes de que nazcan los bebés.- déjame acompañarte, no he ido a ningún sitio desde que salí de cuentas, así que iré contigo.- Abey y si…- ¿nacen los bebés?- terminó ella la frase.- El club está a diez minutos del centro ornitológico, llegaríamos a tiempo si eso ocurre.- Nico ya lo hemos hablado no quiero ir a ningún centro veterinario… quiero que sea algo más…. Privado, solo tú y yo. ¡Se que te preocupa que pase algo malo con el bebé o conmigo, pero lo que te ocurrió a ti cuando eras pequeño no justifica tú comportamiento! - ambos se miraron comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. - Nico, lo siento yo…- el canario se apartó saliendo del nido a toda prisa dejando a la hembra sola mientras derramaba unas cristalinas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Nico voló hasta lo más profundo de la selva mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus patas, sabía que sería difícil ser padres primerizos y a él se le hacía más difícil si contamos que no tuvo unos ejemplos a seguir precisamente.

Llegó hasta un claro del bosque y aterrizó a la entrada de un nido un poco antiguo, apenas entraba luz y se veía un poco abandonado, pero pese a su aspecto él sabía que allí se encontraba alguien a quien buscaba.-Hola Nico, que te trae por aquí.- Dijo una voz masculina en el nido.- hola papá…¿te importa que hablemos?- El pájaro más anciano asintió y le invitó a entrar.-¿ qué te ha ocurrido?.- preguntó al ver la cara de tristeza de tristeza de su hijo.- he discutido con Abie, estábamos hablando de dónde tendría a los polluelos…ella no se fía de los veterinarios, y yo no creo que deba hacerlo sola…- Nico, hijo…. No es tan peligroso, todas las hembras de todas las especies han tenido a sus crías en mitad de la naturaleza desde hace millones de años, la medicina lleva con esto apenas un siglo, si realmente fuera peligroso toda la vida en la Tierra se extinguiría.-Además no estaría sola, te tendría a ti a su lado.- Nico sonrió, su padre tenía razón.- Debería irme, he dejado a Abie sola demasiado tiempo.- Nico estaba a punto de volar cuando su padre le dijo.- Tampoco la sobreprotejas, sabe cierto, me gustaría conocerla, y a mis nietos también.- Nico asintió con la cabeza y salió veloz del nido mientras se oían los truenos de una tormenta que no tardo en llegar.

Cuando Nico volvió a su nido, Nico llamó a Abie.- ¿estás bien?- preguntó al verla tumbada en el suelo y jadeando.- N…no,…me duele mucho…- Abie soltó un corto grito de dolor mientras se agarraba el vientre. Nico la sujetó de la cintura para ayudarla y vio como sus alas se llenaban de sangre al igual que las blancas plumas de la cintura de su novia.- llévame a la clínica.- pidió la hizo una seña para que se subiera a su espalda cuando un rayo surcó el cielo incendiando un árbol cercano e iniciando lo que parecía el nuevo diluvio universal.- Creo que no es buena idea salir ahora.- comentó Nico asustado.- ¿y que hacemos?- Querías tenerlos aquí ¿no?- él la tumbó en el suelo, y después la envolvió en sus alas.- De todas formas no podemos salir con esta lluvia. Tranquila Abie, me quedaré a tu lado…pase lo que pase.

Las horas pasaron, ya había salido el sol, Abie, quien ahora se encontraba dormida y exhausta estaba acurrucada incubando cuatro pequeños huevos blancos que se encontraban bajo su estómago para mantenerlos calientes. Lentamente, Abie despertó tras horas de sueño, poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido aquella noche y se levantó para ver cuatro cascarones blancos y giró hacia sus patas viendo unas manchas grandes de sangre cubriendo sus blancas plumas.- Nico…- dijo a su compañero al ver que se estaba levantando.- Buenos días Abbie…¿estás bien?.- S..sí, iba a darme un baño en el estanque para quitarme la sangre, pero estoy bien. Incúbalos mientras estoy fuera.- Nico asintió y recubrió los huevos con sus plumas.

En el estanque Abie se metió en el agua, estaba bastante fresca para un día tan caluroso lo que la sentó bastante bien, después volvió a subir.

-¿qué tal vas Nico?- preguntó la chica- Bien, la verdad no tengo problemas para incubarlos todos a la vez, si quieres puedes dejarlo, y yo me encargo.- Abbie negó con la cabeza.- puedo incubar dos y tú otros dos.- Nico asintió y la dejó sentarse sobre dos de los futuros polluelos.

Pasaron dos semanas y los cascarones se abrieron dando lugar a cuatro hermosas hembras; tres de ellas con las plumas de los colores idénticos a Nico, de las cuales dos tenían los ojos de zafiro y una de color castaño,; mientras que la polluela albina poseía un ojo de cada color. Ambos padres se miraron, y empezaron a ayudar a las bebés a levantarse para empezar a explorar el gran mundo que las rodeaba…


End file.
